Return to Radiant Garden: Meeting old Friends
by vildtiger
Summary: first story of the saga. Kairi find out the true of what happen when a Nobody dies: they return back as humans. She met hers childhood friends but she also have to convince Riku and Sora at the Nobodies isn t evil anymore.
1. Chapter 1: battle between friends

**I´m one of those people who love guessing what will happen in KH3. I made this saga accordingly. None of these guys belong to me but rather to Disney and Square Enix. **

_Note: my first language isn´t English, so please understand why my grammar is a bit weird_

_Starting a new journey in the most incredible way…  
>Meeting someone you know, someone you lost long time ago.<em>

How long had it been since they all returned back from their last journey to fight against Organization 13?

It had been at least a year now; for a whole year, they had lived as normal kids. No fighting against Heartless, Nobodies or evil villains. It was peaceful but also little boring. The days were the same since they returned; school, hang out on the small Island and then walk back home. This 'normal' life changed when she found a letter; a letter from King Mickey himself. It stated that Sora was connected to many who still suffered and they all needed his help. From that moment, the trio knew that a new journey was about to begin.

The dark-red haired girl stood on the same shores she did when her two friends had gone away on their last journey. This time it was a little bit different. This time they _chose_ to leave to help those who suffered. She stood in the same place and hoped they would return home safely.

This place had been her home for so long, but of course, she knew this wasn´t her birth world. Somewhere out there, her home world existed, and there she was a Princess of Heart.  
>Sometimes Kairi wished she could remember more about her old home, but whatever had brought her to this island had deleted her memories. She couldn´t remember anything about her time before becoming friends with Riku and Sora.<p>

xXx

Kairi turned her lilac-blue eyes toward the spot on the beach where the man with flame red hair from one year ago arrived and had kidnapped her. She didn´t know why, but somehow she wasn´t afraid of Axel when he took her. She was a little upset that someone would try to do such a thing to her, but she wasn't afraid. When they were in the darkness together, Axel somehow reminded her of someone. He didn´t tell her how he knew her name or how he knew she was a Princess of Heart, but he possessed this knowledge all the same.

Had they met before?

Kairi had hoped she could ask him all those questions but sadly, according to Sora, Axel had sacrificed himself for Sora's sake. Both Sora and Kairi hoped he was able to find peace no matter where he was now; though a little rough around the edges, Axel deserved a happy ending.

Kairi looked towards the ocean; the sun was beginning to set. It was getting late so it was about time Kairi got back home on the main island. She went toward the boat, still thinking about her other home, and about how she and Axel had possibly met in the past.

"Someday, I'll get answers," she muttered to herself.

"You only get answers if you act princess," came the sound from an all too familiar voice. Kairi stopped, her eyes widened.

The voice continued. "Follow your dreams to get what you want. Life small rules; got it memorized?"  
>She turned toward her boat and she could see the source of the voice: Axel.<br>He smiled just as he had last time, only now it was genuine. It was a smile that told her he didn't have to worry.

"Axel?"

The red-haired man jumped down from the boat he was perched on and walked past her. He didn't have the same agenda as he had the last time; he didn't seem like he was going to kidnap her again. His whole demeanor was different. He was acting more…human. Not at he acted like human but he also looked… different now, same body structure and face as before but his hair was no longer striking red; more closer to deep orange red.

His look had changed as well. Instead of the black cloak the Organization 13 members chose to sport, he wore a bronze colored t-shirt under a white button-down. He wore black jeans and around his neck was a fiery orange scarf with bronze metallic accents.

"What are you doing here?" Kairi said tilting her head to the side.

Axel stopped with his back to Kairi. He turned his neck to look at her. "I came to take you to safety." His voice was grave; more serious than she had ever heard his voice before.

"Safety? What do you mean?" the Princess of Light asked the Nobody. Axel scratched his neck before he turned completely around. Kairi now saw at Axel was lacking the tear-formed tattoos under his eyes and those emerald eyes didn´t seems emotionless anymore. He extended his hand out to her in invitation.

"You need to be in a safe place. A person with a pure heart like yours is in danger. You're special."

Kairi truly wanted to trust him, but she still had some reservation. After what had happened last time, she was a little wary. She knew he meant well, but there was still a feeling of apprehension. She backed away from him, and Axel felt for the first time since he had been turned back into a Somebody…disappointment…in himself.

He dropped his hand and lowered his emerald green eyes. "Please Kairi, you have to trust me…" his voice was so low, Kairi could hardly hear him. He paused when he could hear the sound of a dark portal appearing close by.

They both turned toward the dark portal. Every time Kairi saw one of them she thought of death.

Out of the portal a man with blue hair and an X-shaped scar on his forehead appeared. unlike Axel, he was still wearing the Organization 13 cloak.

Kairi stood ready to defend herself against Saïx but to her great surprise Axel suddenly stood in front of her, protecting her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

The blue haired man replied calmly. "I was about asking you the same, Axel."

Kairi looked in wonder at Axel as his face turned dark. He hated his old name more than anything. "We both know that name isn't mine anymore."

Saïx sneered at Axel's cheeky comment. "You don´t deserve the other name." He turned his amber eyes towards Kairi who hid behind Axel. "Do you really trust this man? After all that pain he has caused?"

"I trust him more than I trust you!" Kairi cried angrily. Saïx quirked a brow in Axel's direction.

Axel grinned."Seems like the Princess has chosen a side. Kairi step back."

She did so, and Axel called fourth his chakrams. "Just like old times, huh?" He said, the grin never leaving his face.

Kairi gasped. His weapons didn't look anything like they did before. Saïx's weapons didn't look the same either!

Saïx's claymore looked simpler; more like a sword. It had three sparkling crystals down the blade, making it look nobler.

Axel's new weapons were also simpler. Instead of eight spikes, it had only four, but the color was still the same.

Saïx raised his claymore and attacked Axel who was able to escape the deadly blow because of his speed. The Fire Wielder threw both of his chakrams in Saïx's direction, but he blocked them easily with his claymore. Axel caught his weapons and dashed forward, stopping face to face with the man. Saïx didn´t move an inch.

From her position, Kairi could see Axel whisper something to him, but she couldn't tell what it was.

She looked down. There was a shadow behind her. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise, she quickly summoned her own keyblade, "Destiny's Embrace," and swung the keyblade behind her. The figure predicted the move easily dodged the attack.

"You missed!" Pete cried, and knocked the keyblade from her hand. He quickly snatched up her wrist. "Got ya!"

Kairi tried her best to get free from his grasp, but it was useless.

"Axel!" she cried. Axel turned around quicker than she thought possible and ran toward Pete.

"Leave her alone, Fatty!"

Pete didn´t stand a chance against Axel. He attacked, sending the oversized cat backward, and Kairi was free.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but her attention immediately went to the man standing behind him. "Axel!" She cried. But it was too late.

Saïx had used Axel's moment of distraction to his advantage and struck Axel's right leg with his claymore. Axel cried out in pain but recovered. He was able to strike Saïx with his weapon as well.

Saïx gripped his burned shoulder and glared at a grinning Axel.

"Why not just call this even so the princess and I can just leave?"

Saïx smirked as his wound instantly started healing. Soon, not even a scratch was left.  
>"You know as well as I that I can´t do that. Like you I always follow orders."<p>

Axel stood ready to fight, but his wounded leg slowed him down. Kairi could see his weakening state. Before she could stop him, he attacked Saïx. Unfortunately, Axel could no longer keep up with Saïx and he lost the Axel fell by Nobility Crystal's blade.  
>He tried get up but Pete made another appearance and stomped down on his back.<p>

"Not so fast hothead!" Pete said cheerfully. He stomped down again, and Axel didn't have much chance to defend himself.

"Why are you doing this?" Kairi screamed.

Saïx smirked. "I have my reasons…you could call it revenge."

He opened a portal, took Kairi´s hand and dragged her toward the portal. Kairi tried fighting him, but he was just too strong. Saïx turned his head to her. "Your efforts are useless."

Kairi looked into his amber eyes, and for a second, she thought she saw something else. She decided to dig a bit deeper. "Why?" She shouted right up in his face. "Revenge isn´t your style! This isn´t you!"

Saïx's expression dropped. That flash of something almost human Kairi saw before once again made itself visible in his eyes.

"How do you know? You don´t even know me…" His voice was low, and Kairi saw his eyes flash a shade of blue.

Kairi noticed her fear of him was slipping away. She knew who he really was. "Yes I do… Isa"  
>To her great surprise the blue haired man who in reality was Isa, (explain how she came to the conclusion that he was from her home world) one of the people from hers birth home he let go of her. Memories of him started to come to her. It was now clear at this man WAS the boy Isa she knew from hers childhood, they both had the same hair and face, the only changes was the scar and eye color. But this was Isa!<br>The effect of hearing her says his real name was strong. She looked into his eyes and could see he was in deep pain; he was both miserable and angry about something.

She could feel in her heart a need to help free him from this pain and anger, before Darkness once again claimed his heart.

Isa stared at her, not knowing what to say to prove her wrong; his calm façade was crumbling. All he could do was stare.

Kairi smiled weakly up at him. "Isa I´m-"

He cut her off. "Enough, leave and hope we´ll not met again, Princess of Light." His eyes had returned to their amber color. He looked over at Pete. "Let's go."

Pete looked up confused. "Huh? But what about—?"

"I said 'Let's Go!'" Isa shouted harshly, and Pete quickly removed his foot from Axel's back and followed him through the portal.

Kairi wasn't completely sure how she was able to make such an impression on one of the strongest Nobodies—or former Nobodies in existence. She looked at the place where the portal had vanished. She looked over to Axel who was still on the ground and ran over to him. She rushed over to his side and he groaned in pain.

"… Even after all my training he can still beat me to a pulp," he muttered as Kairi came kneeled beside him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Axel nodded, and looked down at his leg. He attempted to heal it, but he was only successful in stopping the blood.

He sneered. "After all the cuts I've sustained in the past, I can't even conjure up a decent cure spell."

The red-haired girl chuckled a little.  
>Axel got to his feet, and Kairi helped him walk toward the back of the island, Kairi would had let him to the main island but the redheaded persuaded her they should not go back to the bigger island.<br>"So why did you help me?" She asked after she opened the door for him.

Axel smiled "You could call it of my way of saying 'sorry.' I did a lot of stupid things in the past."

Axel took the lead now, even he limped badly. Kairi tried her best aid hers help to him; he smiled as thanks for the help. Axel and Kairi stopped at the gummiship Axel obviously had used as vessel to arrive to this world. Kairi noticed that Axel´s gummiship was similar to Sora's, but unlike the red color; it was green and a bit more complex.

Kairi looked at the ship with slight confusions over why Axel used one when he can use dark portals. Maybe couldn´t he uses them anymore? Axel grinned of the girls wondering expression. "What? Never seen a gummiship before?"

She scowled. "I have! But it's a little weird to see you using one." She turned again her eyes to the ship "I mean; don´t you use portals?"

He grinned and bowed. "Is it really Axel you see in me? I´m hurt." He said the last with ironic

Kairi looked into his emerald eyes and realized he was just like Isa!

There was pain in his eyes; happiness too. She could see he had emotions now; his eyes were n longer dead and cold. He was no longer a Nobody but…

Kairi began having another flashback. She could see another boy standing beside Isa…they had always been together. They were like brothers, but now they were enemies. Overwhelmed with the strength of her vision, she hugged Axel, taking him completely off guard. She began to sob, now remembering his name; his real name. "Lea…I´m so sorry."

Lea smiled and rubbed her back "Shh… it will be alright. I see you're starting to remember again."

Kairi nodded sadly. Two of her past friends were now worst enemies. Even so, she was happy to know they were alive and humans again. After Lea got the princess together again they both boarded the gummiship and took off.

xXx

Lea and Kairi sat in the Gummiship in space, flying in the direction of their old home; their original world.

During the trip, Lea told her about how beautiful it had been until it had been consumed by darkness 12 years ago.

"You can thanks Sora for saving the world's light, if it wasn´t for him," Lea said with a laugh. "none of us would be here!"

Kairi smiled but it faded quickly as a question came to mind. "Did you know who I was even as Nobody?"

Axel nodded, as the mood changed. He didn't want to tell her the truth…but he have to, he owe her that much.

"Because…" he sighted and looked her right in the eyes. "I didn't tell you about this because I thought my heart was long gone. What would you have said if I told you the truth at that time? Would you have believed me?"

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she couldn't think of a proper response. IF he had told her, she would might have had a hard time believing him. it was hard enough to believe at Lea not long ago was Axel, sure they look like each other but still… they are completely different. Axel wasn´t at all like Lea, he was evil. Though she wasn't afraid of him, he was sure at the time that he was going to help further the agenda of Organization 13 by any means necessary, thus his credibility was less than perfect.

Silence remained in the Gummiship until they approached a the world with gardens, water springs and all sorts of life.

"Welcome to Radiant Garden," Lea said with a smile.

**Please leave me a review. I would like to hear what you think of the story**


	2. Chapter 2: enjoying time

Lea and Kairi dismounted the Gummiship and walked along the cobblestone path toward the city. Radiant Garden was known as the City of Light. While it was obvious that the city received its name for a reason, Kairi could still see the battle scars of the city left from the fight to prevent Darkness from taking over.

"Do you remember this place, princess?" Lea asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yes, I remember.

The red haired man smiled and pointed in the direction of the castle. "I'll take you to the castle where the 'topside' lives and they will take care of you."

Kairi nodded and too looked up to the castle that was once her home.

The way up to the castle wasn´t hard, well not for Kairi at least. Lea still had big trouble of walking with the wounded leg Isa gave him

"Shouldn´t we first go to a doctor?" asked Kairi him deeply worried over the wound.

Lea smiled "Nah, I´ve been through worse" he grinned but it turned to a hiss as he stepped wrong and Kairi could see at that´s hurt. Halfway insisted Kairi they should rest, Leas wound was beginning to open and the limping was getting worse. She almost forced him to sit down near a half broken, half build wall.

"I´m fine Kairi, really" tried the red-haired but Kairi stopped with a determent glare "…okay I rest" he sighted in defeat.

Kairi couldn´t help giggle of his kinda childish snort as he turned his head away "You haven´t changes a bit"

Lea turned halfway to her with sad smile "Maybe, but I can feel I´m not who I used to be."

The princess sat down beside him "Is that bad?" she asked him.

Lea laughed but he didn´t answer. They sat in silence which gave Kairi time to look around, the place wasn´t how she remembered. Many places was either destroyed or rebuild on some other way, still could Kairi sees something's as the castles front door looked like she remembered.

After about 10 minutes later began Kairi and Lea again go up towards the castle, before they reached the castles gate asked the girl; "how long has the rebuilding been?"

"I´m not sure" Lea admitted "the Restoration Committee did most of the job. I´m surprised they could rebuild so much of the town with all those Heartless around and with so few men"

"Did you help them when you-"

Lea interuped her with a slight laugh "Ha ha sure! But most with the Heartless fighting"

Kairi nodded slowly. They stopped at the castles gate where two guards stood staring at them. Lea muttered something under his breath as Kairi didn´t catch up, they went to the guards there both nodded towards Lea and the tallest one of them asked Lea "Been in trouble again I see"

"Sure, well now can you take Kairi while I-" Lea tried to leave Kairi with the guards, so he could go take care of business, but the other one of the guards stopped him before he could leave.

"Hey, you should have someone take a look at your leg." The guard's eyes were solemn, but clear. He had distinctive black dreadlocks that fell down past his shoulders.

Lea frowned. He wasn't too fond of this man, and was about to argue, but the guard insisted that he see the castle medic, Even.

Lea snorted "Over my dead body!"

The guard with the dreadlocks smirked as he took his weapon; a purple spear "I would consider my words if I were you"

The look in the guards eyes told Lea at there were no way he could leave until he have seen Even, unless he wanted more cuts as the dreadlocks haired man seems to be gladly do against him. Lea sighted in defeat and the guard lead him away.

The bigger, but calmer guard, who present himself Aeleus, took Kairi to a spare room to rest.

Leaving her to her room, Aeleus smiled warmly. "If you need anything, feel free to ask."

Kairi nodded and began to look around. The walls were a warm purple color. There was a large canopy bed dressed in sky blue fabrics against the rear wall. The mattress was enormous and cloudlike. She sat at the foot of the bed and scanned the rest of the room. There was a book shelf on the left wall where every kind of book imaginable lined the shelves. On the right was a solid oak wardrobe with a matching table.

She considered reading one of the books to relax, but she decided that sleep was the better option. She put her head against the pillow, closed her eyes and slept.

xXx

The next day Kairi pulled on her clothes. She had hardly pulled her shirt over her head when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A moment later, a silver-blue haired male stood in the doorway. He didn't appear to be that much older than Riku.

He gave a quick bow as a sign of respect before speaking. "Greetings, Princess of Heart."

Kairi smiled at him. "Please, call me Kairi"

The sliver haired boy nodded and motioned down the hall. "Shall we go?"

Kairi nodded and followed him down the hall. As they walked she took notice of the castle interior, the walls were light brown with marks on where doors and windows are. The boy lead her into a giant room where a stair chaise splitting into two, underneath the stairs was a fountain with a appearance as a lion. They waled up at the stairs and the older boy turned left, he stopped and turned around as Kairi stopped. She started to recognize the castle she once called home.

"This is Hollow Bastion!" Kairi exclaimed.

The boy looked at her calmly. "Yes. I was afraid it would never be habitable again after the Darkness overtook it, but it seems like it's well on its way to becoming a truly Radiant Garden once again."

Kairi nodded slowly. She was about to ask him his name because he seems so familiar but she never got the changes as they arrived at their destination. They went inside the room there looked like a big library, inside the library they met a man with long blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. Kairi smiled friendly to the man.

The boy motioned toward the man. "This is the castle's scientist and healer, Even."

"Good morning, Princess Kairi. It´s nice to have you back." Even said with a slight bow.

Kairi bowed in return and thanked him, but asked him not to call her "princess." It seemed far too formal.

Even nodded and he turned to the boy with a smile "Well, I see you have already have met Ienzo."

She turned to the silvery blue haired boy, who turned away in embarrassment. Why hadn't she noticed it before? They had been childhood friends!

The last time they had seen each other was before the Darkness took over Radiant Garden. Overcome with joy, she embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're alive!"

Ienzo wasn't quite sure what to do or say at that moment. "I guess…I guess I am."

"I´m so happy you're here!" Kairi said releasing him.

Ienzo gave her a small smile.

"Would you like to show Kairi around?" Even said with a shrug. "It has been such a long time since she's been here. While some things are the same, there are many things that are different. It would also give you guys a chance to catch up."

Ienzo nodded. "Of course. This way."

He led Kairi outside the castle where they could see the town. Kairi looked around, trying to take everything in, and rebuild her memory.

Ienzo watched her as she looked around. A smile played across his lips. It was nice seeing the Princess this way.

"How did I forget you?" Kairi said, stopping mid twirl and facing him with a serious expression. "I can't believe I couldn't remember my old friend."

"The mind may forget, but the heart would never. Memories are stored in both the heart and the mind, so a piece of it remained, but not the entire picture." Ienzo replied.

Kairi giggled. She could remember his intelligence, for sure. And there was something else that was different.

"You talk more than I remember."

"Well, you can't stay mute forever." He smiled, and Kairi laughed.

Kairi nodded. "That's true I guess…"

"Well, as a child, I lost my parents. I'll admit that I was too scared and shy to open up to anyone, so most people just assumed I was a mute. Even knew the truth, and he became…a sort of father figure to me. I started talking after he replaced the fear with security, and not long after I began talk again; I met you."

Kairi nodded. "I'm starting to remember a little bit…there weren't many other children around the castle, so I'm glad we became friends." She chuckled, as she recalled a particular instance where she made a flower wreath for him and placed it atop his head. His expression at the time was priceless!

Ienzo tipped a brow in her direction, but Kairi shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking." She giggled again.

They stood together for a moment before Ienzo continued to give her a tour of the rest of the castle.

Over the course of the next few days, Ienzo Kairi spent time with Ienzo. He didn't say much, but it was good catching up with him, and rebuilding the parts of her memory that had been dormant.

xXx

On the fifth day after Kairi's arrival, she asked Ienzo if he could take her to the city, but Ienzo didn't seem to be too keen on the idea.

"Kairi there are Heartless in the city. You won´t be safe there."

"This is stupid." Kairi muttered to herself. She may have been a princess, but she wasn't weak.

Kairi summoned her keyblade. "Ienzo, I can fight."

He stared at the keyblade. He didn't seem comfortable around the keyblade, so Kairi dispersed it. "I guess you still don't feel too comfortable having these around… sorry."

"It's okay…I..." He thought for a moment. "Alright. Let's go." They went outside but were stopped by the guards: Dilan, the man with the dreadlocks and pretty sharp tongue, and Aeleus the tall and scary looking but the kindest man Kairi ever have met.

"Where are you two going?" Aeleus asked.

"To the city," Ienzo said.

"Does Even know about this?" Dilan asked, but Ienzo and Kairi shook their heads.

"You can't leave without his permission," Dilan warned.

Ienzo rolled his eyes. "It should be apparent that we aren't kids anymore. We don't need permission."

Dilan scowled. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something unsavory, but Aeleus stopped him.

"Let them go," he said with a sigh. "You know they're at that difficult age."

Dilan snorted and turned away.

Ienzo tipped a brow. "What did you mean by that?"

Aeleus smiled. "It's just that you teenagers tend to…cause us adults problems."

Kairi laughed at the expression on Ienzo's face after he heard the guard's comment, but Aeleus allowed them to leave. Kairi told the guard to tell Even that they had gone sightseeing, just to put him at ease.

xXx

Not long after they got to town, Kairi and Ienzo met up with the Radiant Garden Restoration Committee. The leader Leon was both happy and surprised to see them, but when Ienzo revealed that Kairi was the princess that they had been missing for so long, he was even more surprised.

They stayed with the group for a while and explained what had happened to Kairi and why she had been missing for so long. Ienzo did the explanation "Just before the Darkness overtook Radiant Garden, succeed it Kairi escape and she ended up on the same world where Riku and Sora lives"

Leon nodded slowly with crossed arms "That´s explain why she can´t remember."

Kairi in turn asked Leon about Riku and Sora "Do you have any idea what they been up to?" she asked "I haven´t heard from them since they leaved the island"

Leon shook his head "We haven´t heard from them quite a while now, last time I saw them they both just had succeed the Keyblade master exam. They didn´t have much time to stay"

Kairi lowered disappointed hers head, Ienzo asked Leon "What did they do when there was here?"

"Sora and Riku only visited us to see how things were going," Leon said."Things have been better now that we've restored much of this place. You and the other one has been a great help"

Kairi turned hers head in Ienzo's direction "Who?" she asked.

Leon shrugged "His name was...Lea I think. He joined after he did a good job fending off the Heartless. We don't see him much. He says he's too busy to help out on the regular basis, but when he comes he does a pretty good job."

Ienzo bristled when he heard Lea's name. "No one really knows what Lea is up to."

Kairi nodded. She too had never been able to read Lea's true intentions, whether he was a Nobody or a Somebody.

Intending to keep the mood light. They changed the topic and instead they talked about how much had changed this year; most of the castle and town was restored and many had already planted seedlings in the gardens. Thanks to Tron, a dear friend from the past, the Heartless problem hardly a threat anymore.

After lunch, Kairi and Ienzo left. They thanked Leon and the others for the update on the state of the town, and walked to the town square.

Kairi stopped, and rubbed her chin. "You know, during our conversation, Aerith said something about Market Street. Could we take a look at it before we head back? It sounded interesting. "

Ienzo smirked. "Want to go shopping?"

Kairi laughed. "Maybe."

xXx

At Market Street, the two childhood friends bought sea salt ice cream, the salty yet sweet confection the two both remembered fondly.  
>"I'm really starting to remember this town," Kairi mussed, licking up some of the melted ice cream.<p>

"Yeah," Ienzo remarked, still holding his unwrapped ice cream. "I'm glad Scrooge McDuck was able to find the recipe for this ice cream too. It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy it.

They turned their head to see Scrooge McDuck selling ice cream to the local children.

"I can see why he was so determined to get it right too!" Ienzo said with a chuckle. "It's pretty obvious how popular it is, and it will make him quite a bit of money."

The two laughed and Ienzo unwrapped his treat. They were so busy enjoying themselves, that they didn't notice the stranger behind them.

"I can't wait to try it!—wait what?" He yelped when his ice cream was snatched from his hands.

They couldn't see anyone around, but they could hear a familiar voice echoing behind them.

Ienzo's eyes narrowed as he recognized the voice instantly. "Hey, that wasn't yours you know." He looked up to the roof of the ice cream store and saw the man with the ice cream in his hands.

"Now it is," came the cheeky reply.

It was Lea, and he was staring down at the two of them. Kairi saw Lea was perched on the roof top dangling Ienzo's sea salt ice cream.

"If you want keep your ice cream, eat it before someone else does, got it memorized?" Lea grinned and took a bite. "Hm…not bad!"

Ienzo glared at him, but didn't move. Lea just laughed and jumped down from the roof.  
>He greeted Kairi with a warm "Hello," which angered Ienzo even more.<p>

Kairi chuckled before addressing the theft. "It's nice to see you, but that wasn't very nice of you. It's not right to steal."

Lea lowered his head sheepishly. "Sorry Princess," he looked up at her with the grin of a Cheshire cat. "But it was so worth it!"

"Is that so?" Ienzo said with a smirk.

"Sure was. Got any more?" He finished off the rest of it.

"Of course," he said with a chuckle, summoning his book of spells. "Of course we have more ice!"

"You…uh…" Lea backed up once he caught wind of what Ienzo was planning. "Really don't have to…"

"No no, you want it? I'll give it to you!" He muttered a spell, and conjured a powerful blizzard spell, freezing Lea in place.

Kairi and Ienzo both laughed. Kairi held her sides as she looked at the shocked expression on Lea's face.

"Yeah okay, whatever, you got me." Lean used his fire magic to melt the ice. "Seems like you've developed a sense of humor."

"I wouldn't call it that," Ienzo said with a snort.

xXx

Few days later sat Ienzo and Kairi in the library, both enjoying reading a good book. Kairi laid hers book down and asked something there has been bothering her for quite a while now;

"Ienzo, did you know Lea was once a Nobody? You know; a human there lost its heart and can´t feel."

Ienzo quirked a brow. "Why do you ask, Kairi? Does it look like I knew this so called 'Nobody' of his?"

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems like you guys have kept in touch, you argue and fight like you've been together all this time. It seems like I was the only one out of the picture. But when I WAS in the picture, you didn´t even talk to him, so why now?"

Ienzo frowned but said nothing. Kairi had a feeling she was right, so she pried a bit further.

"Come on, you knew his Nobody, didn't you?"

"Um…I may have met him…" He said with a mumble, turning away.

Kairi stood abruptly and marched over to him, her face in his. "How? Did you become a Nobody too?"

Ienzo balked, but managed a shrug. "It's…complicated."

Kairi stepped back with a sigh, and Ienzo let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He had a massive personal space zone, and he hated it when it was breeched..especially by girls.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now, but maybe someday, you'll tell me, right?"

"Um…sure…" He said quietly.

Kairi decided to leave him, and made the decision to go back to town to see if Lea was still around. If she was lucky he would probably be near the Marked street.

The first stop Kairi took in the town was with Leon´s gang but once again; none of them had heard or seen anything about Sora or Riku, Kairi thanked them a little disappointed and went to look for Lea. She went to the town square and found Lea sitting on the barrier wall, eating another bar of sea salt ice cream.

She smiled and sat down beside him. Lea turned toward her and offered her a grin.

"I'm glad you're still alive after hanging out with that guy." He tipped his head towards the castle, he rolled his eyes back to her. "So what's up?"

Kairi paused for a moment before responding. "Well, I…I never really thanked you saving me from Sa- Isa."

Lea stopped eating his ice cream, and looked at her seriously. "You're welcome.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them before Kairi decided to ask him about the situation, and find out more. "So…Why did you and Isa try to kill each other?"

Lea scratched his neck before replying to her. "I'm not sure Princess, but I intend to find out why he's acting like this." His eyes flashed with determination before he quickly switched to a cheerful expression. He didn't want to discuss it with her at this time. "So umm…anyway, how was your day?

Kairi was a little caught off guard at the sudden change in topic, but she answered anyway. "It's been good, but I really miss Sora and Riku…"

"They'll be back before you know it. Just wait and see." He said confidently. He gave Kairi his ice cream and she took it with a smile. They fell back into silence, but it was a calm and peaceful silence this time.


	3. Chapter 3: old opponents

Lea was right. Two days later, the two keyblade wielders returned to Radiant Garden. Kairi was sitting with Ienzo at the castle, when they saw a bright red gummiship descend in the atmosphere near the town square.

"They're here!" Kairi shouted with joy. She tried to pull Ienzo along with her, but he didn't move. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go with you…"

"Why not?"

Ienzo gently removed her hand from his. "Trust me, you wouldn't like the end result if I showed up…" His voice trailed. "Don't make me go with you!"

Kairi looked at him sadly. He was still afraid of Riku and Sora. It made sense, since they were on opposing sides during their last adventure, but things were different now.

The Princess tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You´re are human again."

Ienzo's shocked frown was indication to Kairi that he had realized this was true…

Kari too his hand again and held it in hers. "I won't force you, but you need to leave the past behind you." With those words, she walked off to greet her friends as they arrived.

Kairi ran outside the castle and past the guards. They looked after her as she ran toward the town square.

"She's in quite a hurry today," Aeleus muttered to Dilan.

Dilan just nodded in response. They had long ago stopped asking Kairi where she was going every time she left the palace.

The Princess of Light ran through the town. She knew it fairly well by this point. Buy the time she arrived at the town square, Sora and Riku had already started walking toward the palace.

"Sora!" she called, and the brunet turned around, his face bright, but little confused. Once his eyes focused on Kairi's form running toward him, he couldn't help but grin.

"Kairi!" He said excitedly.

"I´m so glad you here!" Kairi said hugging him tight. "I missed you!"

Sora returned the gesture. "Me too," he said quietly. When his ocean blue eyes met hers, she couldn't help but blush a little. Though they had been friends for so long, greeting like this was still a little embarrassing.

Riku cleared his throat, and the two quickly separated. "Not happy to see me?" He said with a smirk.

"Of course I am!" Kairi said giving Riku a tight hug.

"How did you guys know I was here?" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips and turning to Sora.

"Leon got in contact with us. He said something about you adjusting well with the help of a friend."

"Oh yeah!" Kairi said with a nod. "Come with me! I want you to meet my friend Ienzo."

Sora and Riku followed Kairi to the castle, and on the way, she told them about what she had learned up until that point. She told them that Radiant Garden was where she was born.

Riku only seemed partially surprised, while Sora's mouth had formed a shocked "O."

"It was really surprising," Kairi said shaking her head. "The people here have been very nice, but I miss the island. After all," she added with a smile. "It is my real home now."

It wasn't long before they came to the gate where the guards stood, but instead of a friendly welcome, they drew their weapons.

"You!" Sora shouted, conjuring his keyblade.

Riku had summoned his as well, and stared angrily at Aeleus.

"So it looks like the keyblade wielders have returned." Aeleus said, his voice acidic.

"What are you doing here, Nobody?" Riku sneered.

"Don't use that tone with me!" Dilan said with a shout.

Before Riku could reply, Kairi stood between them with her arms outstretched. "STOP! All of you! You are on the same side now! Stop fighting!"

Riku looked at her incredulously. "Kairi, these Nobodies are—"

"No, they are humans! They're guards to this castle!"

Riku looked back at Sora who just lowered his keyblade. Riku hesitantly followed suit.

Kairi smiled to hers friends and turned her head to Dilan and Aeleus. They slowly lowered their weapons as well.

The Princess of Light relaxed, and asked the guards if they would let them pass.

They agreed, but Dilan still glared at the keyblade masters as they passed through.

"It´s hard to believe someone like Xaldin could be a royal guard." Sora said crossing his arms behind his head. "I guess the other guy was a Nobody too? "

"Yes. I fought him long time ago and he fell pretty easily." Riku said. He still wasn't sure how he felt about the former members of Organization 13.

Kairi had an uneasy feeling about how the encounter with Ienzo and Even was going to go, especially from Riku's end. She hoped he could put his ill feelings behind him.

They made their way to the library, where they found Even reading notes from a journal. He was shaking his head, and muttered a quiet "I wonder what's up with him," before turning the page.

"Don´t kill him," Kairi warned. "Or… hurt him."

"Alright…" they agreed, but that didn't stop the glares from flying in his direction immediately upon entering the library.

Even, fortunately handled the meeting calmly. "Now I see why he was in such a hurry," he said shaking his head again. He then addressed the keyblade wielders. "Welcome back to Radiant Garden boys. I'm sure you already know who I once was."

"Yeah, Vexen the Organization's scientist." Riku replied angrily. Sora shook his head. He had forgotten his meeting with Vexen.

Even nodded, feeling a little shame in recalling his former lifestyle."Yes, and I apologize for all the pain I have caused you."

Sora nodded "The apology accepted, right Riku?"

He and Kairi turned in his direction. He was staring at Even, but after a moment, he nodded, and added calmly. "Yes. I can't sense the Darkness in him as strongly as I did before."

Even smiled and waved his arm. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

All three of them nodded.

xXx

Sora and Kairi sat on one of the castles many balconies and watched the sunset.

"This feels like the day we were building the raft, remember?" Kairi said.

Sora nodded with a smile. "Yeah." That feels like such a long time ago. We wanted to find your home and here you are."

"Yeah…" Kairi said with a sigh.

They sat in silence. Without thinking, Kairi leaned against Sora. They still had to go to the other worlds and fix any of the damage that still may have remained after the fight against the Darkness, but this time, Kairi wasn't going to stay behind.

"Sora, let me go with you when you go to help the rest of the worlds."

At first, it was on the tip of Sora's tongue to say "No." He knew it was dangerous. But after looking into her eyes, he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. Even so, he still wasn't sure.

"Well, alright, but let me ask Riku first."

Kairi smiled and gave him and hug before they went back in to the castle to find their silver haired friend.

They made their way to the entrance hall, where they saw Riku and Ienzo…fighting?

Kairi ran toward them, but Sora and Kairi came to the Entrance Hall where they saw Riku fought against…. "Ienzo?"

Kairi ran towards them, but the two were oblivious of her presence.

Ienzo was standing with Spiritual Fate, his book of spells, and Riku was standing with his keyblade poised and ready for fight.

Riku attacked, but Ienzo muttered a spell, and created a powerful shield. The blocked attack sent Riku off balance, and sent him backward a little.

Riku glared at him. "Is that all you got, Nobody?"

Ienzo´s smirk turn into an angry growl. "I´m NOT a NOBODY!"  
>His book turned a light purple color and transformed into a sword.<p>

He slashed at Riku, who blocked with his keyblade. Both glared at one another.

"Says the one who makes his home in the Darkness!" Riku hissed.

"As if you can talk!" Ienzo spat. " I can still smell the scent of Darkness in your heart." He smirked. "Not even the light can block the smell."

Riku didn't take the comment well. He knocked the illusionist backward and fired a shadow of darkness at him. Ienzo blocked and immediately cast an ice spell. Riku jumped out of the way, but that gave Ienzo enough time to form his sword back into the book. He needed another spell strong enough to get rid of Riku…

"Ienzo, stop hurting my friend!" Kairi cried.

"Riku stop!" Sora cried, but it was too late.

Riku ran toward Ienzo and cut his shoulder.

Ienzo cried out in pain, and he fell to his knees. He could see Riku standing above him, with the keyblade raised and ready to finish him.

Ienzo didn´t move, but Riku could see something in his eyes. There was fear. Pure fear…Ienzo feared for his life…

Riku hesitated, and that gave Sora enough time to summon his keyblade and knock Riku's Keyblade from his hands.

Riku looked at his friend in confusion. "Sora…what?"

Kairi ran to Ienzo and helped him up.

Sora looked at Riku. "You almost killed a friend, Riku. He's not who you think he is."

Riku turned toward Ienzo. He could see it. He had emotions now. That meant he was no longer a Nobody. "You're…you're human?"

Ienzo nodded. "Yes, but I am and always will be the one who fought you in Castle Oblivion." he rose and glared at Riku. He gripped his wounded shoulder. "Some things will never change oh, Hero of Darkness"

Riku dispersed his Keyblade. "That's right…some things will never change, Nobody."

Kairi lowered her head, sadly, knowing that Ienzo and Riku would never be allies or friends; the past was too dark for both of them. She sighed, and grab Ienzo´s wrist. "We'd better let Even look at that shoulder."

"I´m fine." Ienzo hissed. He was still glaring at Riku, but Kairi refused to listen. She and Sora both were able to wrestle Ienzo to see Even.

Riku outside, where Sora later joined him. He wanted to know exactly why Riku had such a problem with him. Sora went outside where Riku was to talk to him to find out what his problem was with Ienzo.

"You never met his Nobody Sora" said the silver haired to his friend "Ienzo or Zexion as his name was when I first met him was a mastermind in tricking people in the Darkness with his illusions"

Sora crossed his arms and asked "Is he still like that?"

"…I think he is" admitted Riku with a glare towards the door "His words was exactly the same when we met again. I don´t know what his problem is!"

"What do you mean?"

Riku opened his mouth to reply but shut it again, he don´t want to tell of his mistake from opening the door to their home world hearts and letting the Heartless consume it. how many hearts did he hurt that night? No this secret.

"Nothing" Riku at last said to Sora who feel at he shouldn´t ask more about this.

xXx

Kairi walked back to the study room with Ienzo. "I wonder where Even is."

"I'm not sure, but he's not going to like the look of this. It seems like I've made a mess of things."

Even wasn't far away, and he wasn't unaware of the condition of the entrance hall. He was even more dismayed to see the wounded shoulder Ienzo had. He growled. "Do I dare ask what you have done Ienzo?"

Kairi and Ienzo exchanged glances with each other and Ienzo responded calmly, "It would spare us all a lot of time if you didn´t."

Even tipped a brow, but sighed. "Let me look at your shoulder."

Ienzo nodded and let Even check his wounded shoulder. Even could see it was not serious, so he used a simple cure spell and the wound closed. Ienzo thanked him, and intended to leave, but Even's eyes landed on Kairi.

"A Keyblade gave him this wound. Am I right?"

Kairi lowered her head and nodded. She felt as if SHE was the one who wounded him.

Even sighed loudly and turn his bright green eyes to Ienzo quickly exclaimed, "He attacked me first!"

Even silenced Ienzo with a glare. Ienzo sighed and muttered a quick "Sorry." He turned to Kairi. "Why don't you go see how Riku is doing?"

Kairi nodded and went after her friend.

Even was now beginning to piece together the events and stood with his arms folded. "Well that explains things a little now. I can see where the mess came from."

xXx

Outside the castle, Riku and Sora were still talking with one another. They stopped when they saw Kairi approaching.

Sora rubbed the back of his head, and turned to her. "Riku thinks it´s best we leave now"

"Why?"

Riku snorted in the direction of the castle, but elaborated. "There's no reason to stay here. Besides, we still have our mission to take care of. Mickey and Yin sid gave us the mission to find those other keyblade wielders. The problem is just we have no idea where to find them"

"Yes we do" cut Sora in with a smile "one of them are in the Realm of Darkness"

Kairi asked "Do you know how to get there?"

Sora shrugged a bit too carefree "We find a way, don´t worry" and added more serious "But we won´t return to Radiant Garden for the time being"

Kairi nodded. She was sad knowing she would have to leave her childhood friends, but she knew this was important. "Okay… I understand"

"You could stay here if you want," Sora suggested, but the Princesses of Light shook her head. "No, I'm going to go with you. But first, let me say 'goodbye' to—"

"You don´t have to Kairi," Ienzo's voice was clear behind her. The Keyblade wielders turned to the door where the illusionist stood. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"But I want you to know; you´ll always be welcome here." He turned toward Sora and Riku and added, "all of you."

Sora shook his hand with a smile. "Thanks."

He turned around and addressed his friends. "Should we get going?"

Riku and Kairi nodded.

"Here, you'll need this." Ienzo tossed something to Kairi.

She unfolded it, and discovered it was a journal. She read a few words before looking back at him.

"This journal tells the safest way to the Realm of Darkness," Ienzo said. He smiled. "I assume you'll end up there sooner or later if I heard correct"

Sora nodded "Yeah… the King told us someone is trapped there."

"Good luck. You will need it," he added before turning to leave.

Riku crossed his arms "He´s been spying on us" he said quite hash. Kairi just shrugged "Ienzo always been a very curious kind of guy" she smiled when she saw Ienzo turn round a single time with a smile on his lips "even as Nobody I bet" she laughed.

"Come we better go" said Sora. Riku and Kairi nodded and the trio went down to the ship

They boarded the gummiship and took off. Inside the ship held Sora the paper that told the way to Realm of Darkness. He quickly entered in the coordinates. "We're off to the Realm of Darkness!"

Riku and Kairi nodded and Kairi added "And nothing can stop us, right?"

"Right," Riku replied. Little did they know that there was much to worry about in the adventure ahead.

xXx

Meanwhile, in the Realm of Darkness, a cloaked figure stood with an older girl. Her hair was silky blue, and her brilliant blue eyes were piercing even in the Darkness. The cloaked figure was telling her about the boy that would save her and her friends. He didn't tell her his name, but it wasn't necessary. The seed of hope had been planted in her heart and that was enough.

She smiled sadly and a tear ran down her cheek. She turned toward the ocean of darkness before her and said "I'll be waiting…"

Near the entrance of the Realm of Darkness stood three wielders, ready to walk into the realm, however the chosen boy sudden stopped when he felt a happy yet sad feeling deep inside his heart. Even the one everyone had thought was gone felt it and that feeling… woke the Nobody up…

**Hope you like the first part of "Return to Radiant Garden." This is longer than I thought it would be, but that's okay!**

**If you want to know more about the last I wrote then you have to read the story "Returning and Awaked keyblade wielder" because I won´t write anything about that in the next story of this saga**


End file.
